


Convince Me Otherwise

by Secret_H



Series: love is the color of your eyes [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Light, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Marriage, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Not gonna lie Kagami in this is lowkey, Obsessive Behavior, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, Unhinged Kagami, Yandere, transitioning into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_H/pseuds/Secret_H
Summary: Former Hokage, Senju Tobirama, married his former student, Uchiha Kagami, less than five hours ago. He thinks there must be something wrong, but perhaps he is just unused to being someone's first choice.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Series: love is the color of your eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123226
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	Convince Me Otherwise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Foolish Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300836) by [Kindassunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindassunshine/pseuds/Kindassunshine). 



> So the basis of this one comes from the fanon I've seen floating around that the reason Danzo got away with so much stuff was because he could subtly influence people with the Sharingans he had stolen. I remember one fic mentioning that it was Kagami's mangekyou in particular. I really liked that. I like to think that it runs in the family.
> 
> To be clear, it is technically just an influence, though compound over years. Tobi does love Kaga, maybe even like that, but he would have otherwise never acted on it. Kagami was his student and subordinate who he also basically babysat as a kid. Plus he had a bunch of responsibilities that he would have never let go of otherwise. Kagami just had to suggest he ignore those pesky ethics. And make him understand the depth of his Uchiha's love so he would take responsibility. 
> 
> Also, don't even trip about timelines and such, Kishimoto sure didn't. There is a, lets say, 8 year and 6 inch difference between Tobi and Kaga. Tobi is taller, in case you weren't sure.
> 
> Now with an inspired by note. This is not a remix or broadening or anything. This is just where I got the idea of this kind of influence used this way, and it's been timesharing in my mind for like 3 years. My Kagami is way more of a whiny bitch. His reactions in the fic are not play acting, he just has a lot of feeling and no ability to self reflect.

The lights were dim in the bedroom. They were gas powered despite there being better options. The whole house was like that; the entire Uchiha compound was. Traditional, is what they said. Inefficient, is what Tobirama retorted. While he held an appreciation for the aesthetics, there was no reason for the actual functions of the environment to be held back to achieve it. 

Tobirama had done everything in his not inconsiderable power to get them to upgrade their district. Tax incentives, legislation, even outright threats, but they had time and time again stood against him. Somehow, they had the support of both counsels, and in the end, he could not be bother to use up the little goodwill he had to move forward without their cooperation. It had infuriated him throughout his brother's and then his own administration. Many things about the village had, in fact. 

The Akimichi’s obsessive stronghold on the food market. The Inuzuka’s unwillingness to accept that they lived in a society and community that required a certain amount of decorum to maintain civility. The Hyuuga’s refusal to stop tagging their family branch members with slave seals. Somewhere on Tobirama’s extensive list of grievances there were the Uchiha, who smugly stood in the way of his crusade to build a comprehensive, uniform infrastructure. Because of tradition. Because of aesthetic. A sense of romance Kagami might say. 

Tobirama didn’t find dim gaslights that only exasperated his poor vision romantic; even if he was not half blind, the fact remained that not everyone had as great of eyesight as the Uchiha. 

Tobirama approached his wedding bed, more _irritable_ than whatever he was supposed to be feeling after so momentous an occasion. It had been like that the whole day. Him feeling every emotion, but the ones people kept applying to him: happy, excited, nervous. Tobirama had not been nervous as he exchanged sips of sake with his ~~studentfiance~~ husband. He had been anxious. 

The entire process from when he looked up to find he was engaged, right until the moment he had stumbled crossing a threshold in his dimly lit new home, had been filled with anxiety. A hollowness in his stomach he couldn’t address every time his mind flitted away from the thought that he didn’t remember accepting Kagami’s proposal. 

~~Senju~~ Uchiha Tobirama loved Uchiha Kagami. It was hard not to. Ever since he was a boy with pitch black eyes that all Uchiha shared, but softly curled hair that none of them did, smiling guilelessly at the white demon that had scourged his clan for years, Tobirama had been charmed. The albino had taken him on as his unofficial apprentice, long before the creation of the three student/one teacher team format. And the boy, then teen, then man had followed in Tobirama’s shadow through grief, overwellming responsibility, and war. 

Tobirama had noticed a steady shift in their relationship, but never chose to address it. Infatuations were temporary. Only family and loyalty could last in their brutal world. 

Perhaps it was his own fault for overlooking the fact that he was dealing with an Uchiha. Some of their out-of-clan spouses could have told him that an Uchiha’s love was not something to be ignored. 

Tobirama was brought out of his wandering thoughts, (not quite able to complete the meandering journey to the issue at hand,) by the sound of the divider sliding shut. He came back to himself standing at the foot of the bed. He didn’t turn around. 

He didn’t tense as Kagami came up behind him, wrapping strong arms around him, pulling him in. 

“My husband.” Kagami murmured, burrowing his face into Tobirama’s hair until his nose touched the back of the still man’s neck. He took a deep, satisfied breath, giddy. “My Own.” 

“Kagami-kun.” Tobirama stated, gripping the man’s wandering hands. 

“ _Mph._ ” Kagami audibly pouted, pulling way. Tobirama allowed the movement, though keeping vigilant to his sliding hands. In the end, Kagami rested them on either side of his husband, insisting the man turn. Tobirama let his body be directed, but he turned his face down. It was undoubtedly quite obvious, given the angle he had to take in consideration of their height difference. “What’s wrong, Husband?” 

“Kagami-kun. I am going to ask you a question and I want you to answer me truthfully.” Tobirama forced his hands flat against his robes to keep them from trembling. The anxiety was back, but maybe it wasn’t anxiety at all. ~~Maybe it was fear~~. 

“Oh course, my heart. I would never lie to you.” Kagami said, taking his husband’s hands in his own. He gripped them gently, but firmly as calloused fingers flitted in his palm. 

“Did something...” Tobirama closed his eyes, taking a fortifying breath. “Did you do something to me?” 

There was a moment of silence. Tobirama felt cold as Kagami’s hands left his, and then warm as they raised to cup his face, tilting his head up. “ _Oh._ Oh, Tobirama. How could you doubt me?” 

“Please, answer the question, Kagami-kun.” Tobirama, demanded. 

“Why should I?” Kagami’s voice trembled. “Why should I, when you won’t believe me? Why should I, when you don’t trust me? Why should I, when you won’t even look at me, My Own?” 

“I am _not_ -” Tobirama cut himself off. His body was stuck in a loop of wanting to tense and not wanting to look tense. He wanted to express the conflict inside of him caught between ice in his belly and Kagami’s warm hands, but he had had any nervous ticks beaten out of him at a young age. “Kagami-san. What did you do to me?” 

Another beat of silence passed. 

“Isn’t it obvious, Husband?” Tobirama felt Kagami’s hands trail down his face, finger glancing over his neck before landing on his shoulders. He sensed, heard, felt Kagami move forward. He imagined Kagami rising up onto tiptoes, to be able to reach breath into his ear. “I _seduced_ you.” 

Tobirama was surprised to be shoved away. He was even more shocked at his own reaction. He didn’t immediately spring up and away. He didn’t lash out on instinct. His body didn’t brace at all. He simply fell back, bouncing slightly on the soft bed. He was ~~afraidanxious~~ nervous, but he didn’t feel like he was in danger. Why would he be? There was only him and Kagami in the room, and Kagami would never hurt him. 

“I watched you. I listened to you. I puzzled through you strange joys, so I could always make you happy. I took note of all of your unexpressed apprehensions, so I would never scare you.” 

Tobirama opened his eyes. His hands were up, scarred and calloused, but they weren’t doing anything. He noticed that the scars were faded and the callouses reflected hours spent holding a writing utensil more than a weapon. He wasn’t a battle-ready warrior anymore. He wasn’t Hokage anymore. He had stepped down and given the position to Hiruzen-kun. Why had he made that decision? He had always assumed he would die in battle. 

“I stood in your shadow, so I would always be closed to you. I burned all those marriage contracts from people who only wanted to use you.” 

Tobirama looked up at his ~~student~~ Husband as the man kneeled over him, one knee between his legs, the other trailing off the bed, supported by a hand on his chest, pressing him down. Kagami’s face was a blur; it gave the impression of a loving smile. The only thing Tobirama could focus on was Kagami’s eyes, big and black as only Uchiha’s were. They were fascinating, and Kagami had always allowed Tobirama to study them. Once he had gotten over the instinct to immediately glance away, Tobirama had not hesitated. 

“I comforted and supported you. I would never let anything hurt you. Not even yourself.” 

Kagami lowered himself, gently but firmly putting his weight onto his husband. His sensei, his hokage, his heart, his Own. “I’ve loved you from the moment I saw you, Uchiha Tobirama. An Uchiha always knows, and my mother taught me better than to fight such things. Watching Madara-sama self-destruct only reinforced it.” 

Tobirama felt himself calming. The chill in his belly was warming up and moving lower. 

He remembered. 

The confession ~~: denied.~~ The growing overfamiliarity ~~: rebuffed.~~ The gifts: scientific journals and foreign flowers showing up in his home as if they had always belonged there. He wasn’t given the opportunity to reject them, so he had ~~shamefully~~ kept them. He didn’t say anything. He had never spoken to anyone about the situation. ~~It was uncomfortable and could only reflect poorly on him.~~ In public, they acted the same. ~~In private, Tobirama had forced normality, until Kagami’s behavior forced him to end the interaction.~~ And then... 

And then one day, when Tobirama thought he might finally break under the pressure, ~~in his moment of weakness~~ , he sought refuge in Kagami. He had been talking to Kagami. He had been feeling better, relaxed, safe. Kagami was safe. Kagami had advised him to name a successor: it was a relief to take a step back. Kagami suggested that he take on a greater research role: he had forgotten how much he loved to create. Not just laws and infrastructure, but rewriting reality itself. Kagami had helped him shape his life into something he could be ~~happy~~ content with. It was more than he had ever imagined. Tobirama had never felt that he was meant for ~~happiness~~ peace And then... 

And then, one day, Kagami had ~~looked him in the eyes and, smiling guilelessly,~~ asked him a question. Tobirama had said, 

“Husband. My studious, sweet husband. I love you so much. And I know you love me. I just want what’s best for you. Surely, I’ve proven that?” Kagami mumbled into Tobirama’s neck, rubbing his face in, softly writhing and grinding onto the man beneath him. He was lost in his own world for a bit, finally speaking of the all-consuming love and obsession that threatened to burn him from the inside out. But, as he felt arms wrap around him, he gasped. Kagami was so ~~satisfied~~ happy; he almost wanted to kill them both right then and there. But he would never harm his husband. Tobirama had to live forever. He felt his eyes well up. “ _You make me so happy_ , my heart, just by existing! _I’m going to make you happy_! You’ll never be sad again. You’ll never be hurt again. I’ll give you the love you’ve always needed. I’ll be all you ever need. My Own!” 

Kagami remembered. 

Tobirama had been so closed off, ready to be hurt in one way or another by everyone in his life. Unprioritized by his brother, ostracized even by his family, unwilling to risk meeting the eyes of a child. His heart was so big in a world that forced him to kill. His mind so logical, it could break spacetime, but could not understand the ‘why’ behind hate and greed and selfishness that harmed the self. It had been his pragmatism that saved him. It didn’t matter why, only the reduction of damage mattered. He didn’t matter, only what he could do mattered. Clan politics didn’t matter, only building the village into being the best it could be for everyone mattered. 

Kagami had fixed all that. Now, Tobirama had someone who he didn’t have to fear, because he knew they would never hurt him. Now, he wasn’t being crushed under the weight of the village; he could research and experiment in peace. 

Now, Tobirama was warm, under the reassuring weight of his husband, who loved him more than the anything and would never hurt him. It felt like coming home in his heart, something slotting into place in his ~~mind~~ soul. It was true: Tobirama loved Kagami, his husband. And still an even greater truth existed. 

Kagami _**would**_ _ **never**_ hurt him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, writing is hard, why do I do this? More importantly, why am I writing this instead of finishing my other shit.
> 
> This was supposed to be porn, but I never got to it. It was hard enough getting back on track, when all I really wanted to do was right out a list of why Tobi hates every clan, and his burning irritation with not being able to act out a city simulator in real life.


End file.
